


Permanent Ink: Kono's Tale

by radioactivesunflower



Series: Ass Tat Ficlets [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Crack, Danny is pissed, Drinking, Ficlet, M/M, Pre-Slash, Tattoos, because I can't leave it, god why am I do thing this again, so much crack, tattoo!danny, verbal abuse against kono
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6867667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioactivesunflower/pseuds/radioactivesunflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is going to find out what happened last night. Even if it kills him or Kono. All he knows is he has a tattoo on his ass that is about his boss and someone better have answers. </p><p>Part 2 of this cracktastic Ficlet Series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permanent Ink: Kono's Tale

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't think I would post again so soon. ( In the same day) but the ideas wont stop.  
> More crack and tattoo!danny. Enjoy :) Also if anyone wants to Beta for a 20 something year old while she writes crack ficlets. Let me know!

_Kono was dead. Dead._

Danny thought as he drove to the station.  
How could he of let that women talk him into a getting a tattoo. He was in his 30's and have never gotten one.  
He had planned for it to stay that way! But noooooo, some crazy rookie got him drunk and he ended up with the SEAL version of the superman logo on his ASS.

Gripping the wheel tightly he pulled into his parking space seeing that his boss was already here. His truck parked next to Dannys. The blonde man wondered if he could stay in his car all day. Not have to go in a deal with everything this morning. He still hadn't had any coffee. No shower and he ass was hurting. Shifting in the seat he bit his lip. How was he going to walk like there wasn't raw skin marking his ass. Huh? God he was going to kill Kono.

Pushing open his door he slowly stood up trying to not think about how the fabric of his pants felt rubbing against the raw area. Slamming shut his door he headed into the office's, not limping thank you very much.

Pushing open the glass doors of 5-0 he saw Chin and Steve looking at something on computer table between them. Danny scanned the rest of the room. His eyes hidden behind his sunglass not even caring he was inside. He was still nursing a very very bad hangover and was not happy about it. Finally he found his target. Kono was sitting in her office head in hands. Smirking Danny made his way over to her office door. Waving a hand at the other's greeting. He didn't want to deal with McGarrett just yet. Kono had some explaining to do. 

Pushing open the office door he smiled and louder than he needed called out to Kono.

" Hello there." his smile grew into a grin at the site of the younger women wincing and places her hands over her ears. She glanced up at Danny eyes just as red as his and looking as if she had been through hell. Danny felt himself soften a little bit looking at her. It seems like she wasn't handling last nights drinking well. But the pain on his ass reminded him of why he was angry in the first place. 

" Anything you want to tell me about happened last night?" He asked her folding his arms across his chest. 

" Danny.." Kono replied with a small voice. Her head was pounding and she hadn't had enough coffee to deal with the angry man. She reached out to grab her mug when it was taken before she could even touch it. Danny had grabbed the mug and was taking a long drink from it. Oh the sweet nectar of the gods. He moaned and set it back down. Only out of Kono's reach. 

"No more coffee till we have a talk" He hissed and sat down in the chair across from her. He should of known what was going to happen but he didn't think. The pain shot threw him and he actually let out a whimper. A grown man with a daughter and a fucking gun who had lived through all the stunts his crazy SEAL of a partner put him through. Whimpered at the fact his ass hurt from a tattoo. The world was going mad. 

"You. Tell. Me. What.Happened.Right.Fucking.Now" Biting off each word. Kono knew the only way she was going to get that lovely nectar that was keeping her alive at this moment was to tell Danny what happened. 

"Well..." she started off.  " How much do you remember?" she asked the other man. She wondered if she would be able to get away with just telling him the minimum of what happened last night while they had thought it was a good idea to see who could get to the worm at the bottom of the bottle. She had won. 

" Well if I knew what fucking happened. I wouldn't fucking be asking you what FUCKING happened. Who I?!" Danny knew his voice was starting to raise but he didn't care at the moment. He wanted answers and wanted them now. What had he said. Did she know? She must of. That was the only reason he could have this tattoo. He had let the cat out of the closet. Closet meaning that Danny Williams was in fact Bi-sexual. Rachel had known when they first started dating. It had been years since he had felt an attraction to another male. That was till his tattooed, gun loving, maybe insane boss came into his life. 

At each word Kono grimaced. Dannys normally flying hands were gripping the arms of the chair so hard that she thought they were going to break. He was pissed. Taking a deep breath she knew the best thing to do was to speak now and hope that she wouldn't end up swimming with the fishes like she was in a mob movie.

"YouweresadaboutgracehavingtogowithracheltoenglandsoitookyououttohaveafewdrinksandthentherewasthisbetandyousaidsomethingaboutMcGarrettstightsuperSEALassandhowyouwantedtotouchitanddomanynastythingsandsoitoldyouwershouldgettattoostoproveourloveandyea" She rushed out thinking if it was said all at once it would not be that bad. She knew she had been wrong by the face Danny was getting paler and paler at her words.

What the actual fuck. He..had...what the fuck. With a defeated groan he slumped forwards to smack his head on the desk. What was his life. Slowly it was coming back to him. The fact Rachel was taking Grace on a week long trip to see her grandmother in England. Even though he was meant to have her this weekend but Rachel hadn't cared. It was the only time her mother could have him visit. Kono had been there when he had gotten the call. She had dragged him to a local bar and they had started to have shots. He had spilled the beans on the sexual thoughts he had for their boss. Really. McGarrets tight SuperSEAL ass. Fuck everything. Wait they should get tattoos.

" Wait..does that mean you got a tattoo?" He asked Kono. Maybe he wasn't the only one who had fucked up last night. Though at the look on her face he knew that wasn't the fact.

"Well..actually. When I tried you said that this was meant to show your love and it wouldn't be tainted by my straight love. It would make it un-pure." It took everything Kono had to not break out laughing at the memory. The completely drunk man had looked her right in the eyes and told her that before turning to the biker who had his name tattooed on his forehead. 'Big Meat' 

Danny looked at her...he didn't. He couldn't of. Oh god he did. He had fucking said that and gotten a tattoo done by someone called Big Meat. It was starting to come back to him slowly. He was fucked. Oh so very fucked. Picking up Kono's coffee he stood up and turned to walk out the door. Kono looked up in shock. Her coffee. 

"Danny wait! That is mine" She called out after the man who just left her office.

With out looking back he raised his middle finger and yelled back at the women.

"IT FUCKING MINE NOW KONO" He walked into his office sitting down slowly, throwing his sunglasses on his desk. 

It was still Monday morning and he still had a tattoo on his ass. 

 

  

**Author's Note:**

> Well that's it for today. Poor Danny. Not having a good Monday what so ever.  
> I will be posting once a day ( hopefully). Also you can find me on tumblr supersealmcgarrett.tumblr.com . I post on there as well and have more updates about my fics. 
> 
> Please comments and let me know what you would like to see more of in these ficlets.
> 
> Trust me! Steve will find out about the Tattoo ;)


End file.
